Seven Songs
by mewmewgodess
Summary: This is a song meme. Kyman/Cartyle Or Eric/Kyle. Slash. Rated T. One-Shot


**Seven Songs**

AN: I decided to try this! I'm going to do a song meme. If you don't know what that is, it's when you put your Itunes on random and write small drabbles to go with the songs that start playing. You only have the songs time limit, and you can't skip a song either. It's really fun! I'll probably make more of them!

_South Park:_

_EricXKyle_

_Song Meme_

**1- Beyond My Wildest Dreams - The Little Mermaid Broadway Show**

Cartman had dreams of the Jew. Some with soft, sweet kisses, that had him smiling mentally all day long. And some nights he dreamt of passionate and fiery kisses, making him wake up hot and bothered, and breathing heavily.

But the day he had Kyle in his arms, kissing him for real, he knew that none of his dreams would ever be as good. Having the red-haired male breathing out his name was better than any fantasy.

Cartman sighed, yeah, the real deal was much better.

**2- Miss Independent - Neyo**

They admired each other's strengths when arguing with each other. They yelled at each other, and they faught. That was their connection. It was the only thing they seemed to have in common. Their passion for fights.

Kenny and Stan could never understand how Cartman and Kyle needed to argue with each other. It was their passion. Their passion for each other? Maybe in the future. So Kenny kept telling Stan.

But Stan refused to agree with Kenny. Kyle would never fall in love with the fatass, would he?

When the day arrived that their passionate arguement turned into passionate kisses, Kenny laughed. And Stan never heard the end of it from his hooded friend.

**3- Second Chance - Shinedown**

When Kyle's parents found out about his and Cartman's ralationship, they were disappointed and angry. Jew's couldn't be gay. It just couldn't happen. They considered Kyle sinful. But when his parents told them to stop the relationship, that he could still make up for his sins, Kyle decided it would be the day he stood up to his parents.

He tried to make them realize that it was his life, and that he was doing the best he could, but that he couldn't change his feelings. Kyle was in love with Cartman. And nobody could change that. He told his parents good-bye, and hoped that someday, he would get a second chance from them.

But until that day comes, he will live happily with Cartman.

**4- It's Not Over - Secondhand Serenade**

"Please Kyle, don't do this. Don't say that." Cartman's eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Kyle's stomach did a flip. He hated doing this to Cartman, but he had to, "It's over Eric. I don't want to be in a relationship that won't last forever. I know you...There's something bigger for you, there's something outside of South Park. Don't stay here just for me."

"We can last forever. Please Kyle, you know it's true." The tears rolled down his cheeks. He forced the other in a kiss.

Once released, though regretting it, Kyle walked away, and walked out of the other's life forever.

**5- One Love - Jordan Pruitt**

Cartman's thoughts always went to Kyle. He didn't understand why he was infatuated with the Jew. Was it his smile, his independence, his strength? Whatever it was, he liked it.

Lately, he's been walking a little closer to him, and Cartman treasured every smile Kyle gave him. Which also had been more often lately. Kyle was his first love, and his only love. And he knew that Kyle was the right one for him.

Wether his love would ever be returned, he would wait, for Cartman knew, Kyle was the one for him.

**6- Don't Forget - Demi Lovato**

Their relationship had been so strong. Flawless. Their love had been like a song, memorable. The words repeating in your head. And they had both sung along. But slowly, things started to change.

Kyle noticed that Cartman was forgeting. He was forgeting the words. The memories they shared together, which were numerous. Kyle wanted to force Cartman to remember, to yell at him, 'Remember damn it!'.

But he knew it would be futile. He burnt every picture, and he knew that he would never forget. And hoped that Cartman wouldn't either. At least, not for a very long time. For their love was a good one, even if it wasn't forever.

**7- Take it Easy - The Eagles**

Cartman searched for the right one. He had a good job, a good life, he knew that finding love could wait. It wasn't on the top of his list, but he would enjoy having someone to come home to. Even he knew that he should look.

There were numerous people, and he had numerous numbers, but none of them were the right one. Cartman wasn't even sure which team he went for. He honestly liked both sides of the field.

He took it easy, and all knew that. But the one person who wanted him to take a good look at the people around him, was the one who stood beside him all the time. Kyle waited patiently for the day Cartman would look to the side and realize that the red-headed Jewish boy was the one he wanted.

But until that day, Kyle would take it easy as well.


End file.
